The Little Merman
by Inu D. Flourite
Summary: The gravitation characters become The Little Mermaid characters. I’m not good at summary, see it for yourself
1. Bubble 1 : Introduction

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation and The little mermaid (unfortunately... T-T)

Note: This is my first gravitation fanfic... no flame please... (teary puppy eyes)

Oh, by the way, I know my grammar is pretty bad. Hundreds of sorry...

* * *

**The Little Merman**

(adapted from "The Little Mermaid" story)

Shindou Shuichi as Ariel

Yuki Eiri as Eric

Sakuma Ryuichi as King Triton

Aizawa Tachi as Ursula

Usami Ayaka as Ursula (Vanessa)

Nakano Hiroshi as Flounder

Sakano-san as Sebastian

ASK as Flotsam

ASK as Jetsam

Seguchi Touma as Grimsby

Seguchi Mika as Charlotta

Fujisaki Suguru as Max

Mr. K as Scuttle

* * *

**Bubble 1: Opening**

Do you believe that mermaids are really exist? Well you better believe it because this story is about that. But… The main character here is not a mermaid. He's a merman named Shuichi, or you can call him Shu-chan. Up to you. Deep down in an ocean called Gravitation Great Sea, this is how the story started.

Like I said. Deep down in an ocean, really deep, so deep, um.. I mean on the deepest down of it, lived the merpeople. These merpeople were ruled by the great king of seven oceans. His name was Sakuma Ryuichi. Although he wasn't young anymore, but his face was still like a teen. The merpeople thought that it was caused of his charisma. He wasn't become so famous just because of that. The other reason was his symbol of ruler, his triton. It shaped like a pink rabbit sitting on a pink long and shiny pole. King Ryuichi called it Kumaguro.

One of his sons was very famous too because of his voice. He was Shindou Shuichi. Shuichi admired his father so much. One activity that the pink haired merman loved the most was singing together with his father. Mermaids could scream hysterically if they sang together, especially when they sang 'Shining Collection'. Their voices were very lovable.

Shuichi had a flounder fish friend named Hiro. The fish was very good at guitar so he used to join Shuichi in singing. They liked to write some song together. One of their greatest songs was 'The Rage Beat'. Shuichi's voice was so compatible with his guitar playing. Hiro was the only one guitarist of the palace, and he was proud to be that.

King Ryuichi gave his beloved son a manager. He was a crab named Sakano. Sakano was very loyal to the royal family. He's a good manager also. But… The only problem he had was making anything, even the simplest, became a big problem and got very panic on it. His panic-attitude was so worrying. If someone didn't stop him, he could cut his own vein. Scary…

* * *

Well, I guess this is enough for the start. I'll wait for your review. If they're good, I'll continue it.. Okay? So r&r plzzzzzzzz... (pleaded puppy eyes)

AAAHHH! School sucks!


	2. Bubble 2 : Getting the idea

RALLY-HO! I'm back! Sorry for not updating… A lot of works to do.. Okay, so let's start again. Hmm, where were we? Oh, yes.. Introduction. Here's the chapter 1. By the way, thanks for your review. I'm soooooooo glaaaaaddddddd… Review again, okay? Still, sorry for my bad grammar. Ah, yoruu

Disclaimer : Don't own Gravitation. ( shoot! I love the song.. )

* * *

**_The Little Merman_**

(adapted from "The Little Mermaid" story)

**Bubble 2 : Searching the idea**

" Shu-chan, let's play!" asked a flounder fish happily as he met his best pal.

" I guess not now, Hiro. I have to find a present for Daddy Ryuichi "

" Why don't you give him a song? A special song just for him! "

The pink haired paused for a while before a big grin curved on his lips then he suddenly hugged the chubby fish.

" You're right, Hiro! You're genius! Brilliant! I'll write it now! " He dashed off and swam as fast as he could to his room. He took an octopus tentacle, pinched it a bit so its ink came out as he put the ink on a shell. Then he took some algae as the pen. When he just wanted to start writing, suddenly he stopped.

" What's wrong? " Hiro asked in confusion.

" I.. I.. I don't have any inspirations! " cried the merman desperately.

" Then let's swim around. Who knows you can find it. " No reply from his merman pal. The only reply was a pair of teary eyes that showed his heart was very touched. Hiro slapped his own forehead before mumbling " Let's go "

" Where do you think you're going to? " barked a big crab.

" Err.. Nowhere… " answer the pink haired to his father's advisor, Sakano.

" Good! Because if your father knows you're going to the surface, he'll get very mad. And he'll doing this! And that! And… " Sakano kept blabbering as he screamed out loudly and hysterically, and also spun around dramatically.

" Be patient. He'll faint in few minutes. After that, let's leave. " Suggested Hiro as he patted his best friend's shoulder who looked a bit concerned a while ago but now had already turned to normal.

Actually, they were very worried when they saw Sakano's panic-attitude for the first time, but after few times, they had already got used to it. For a week, Sakano could get panic for minimal 9 times.

Like Hiro said, after 3 minutes, a loud "thump" sound could be heard – sign of Sakano's fainted sound. So the two buddies sneaked out and swam as fast as they could, out to the surface.

" Yo! How are you, buddies ! " greeted a hyperactive seagull as he pointed his finger – making a gun shape – to the pink and reddish hair boys.

" Perfect " replied the tosca eyed with a smile on his lips. Instead of replying, Hiro just raised his thumb – an 'I'm okay' signal.

" Nee, K-san, I want to ask you something. Could you help me to find some ideas? " asked Shuichi.

" Ideas? For what? "

" To make a song for Sakuma-san. " answered Hiro as he observed Mr. K who was playing with his gun.

" Oh! I get the point! You want to give a song to your sweetie hunnie Daddie, right? Aww…. How swweeetttt! "

Shuichi simply nodded in state of agreement.

" Alrighty then! I'll help you with all my heart and my soul! " exclaimed the seagull.

" Really ! Oh my gosh! You're so generous! Thank you! Plenty of thanks! A thousand of thanks! My, my.. " the pink haired merman cried out loud as he shook Mr. K's hand energetically with teary puppy eyes. Mr. K just grinned while Hiro slapped his forehead again as he murmured something sounded like a curse. Suddenly 'something' distracted the cheerful merman's attention.

A luxurious huge boat with plenty elegant ornaments was sailing not far from him. It was so amazing for the tosca eyes' owner. He froze for a long period of time. But not for the reddish hair flounder fish. He stared at the boat a while then yawned.

" What is that? " asked Hiro, replacing the little merman who was amazed by it till he couldn't speak. It looked like his mouth was being locked up. He just stared at it with some spark on his eyes.

" Hmm? Oh that! It is a cruise. " answered Mr. K full of pride.

" A cruise…" repeated Shuichi. " Let's get nearer to it! " Still in amazement state, he swam toward the cruise followed by the two.

When they had gotten nearer to it, Shuichi saw a blonde, handsome young man was standing on the deck. Shuichi hold his breath. His heart beat became faster. He wondered who the blonde was and how charming he was.

" Quite good-looking. " Hiro said, breaking the silence. Shuichi turned his head quickly to him. 'Quite good looking! 'He thought. 'He's almost perfect ! ' But it seemed like Hiro didn't noticed a killer glare from his pal at all.

" Yeah. Just like what I expected from a prince. " agreed Mr. K.

" Prince? " asked the fish.

" Don't you know! He's Prince Eiri! Yuki Eiri! "

" Yuki … Eiri… " sighed Shuichi. " So that's his name…"

* * *

Yupz… That's all for now. I promise to update soon. Sorry for the grammatical error. Urgh, pink haired uke is cute, isn't he? Shuichi.. Ran (from Sukisyo).. Hoho, I love them! Raaannn (Yoruu) wagging tail happily 


End file.
